


Tweaks

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny Astray
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 23:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19587361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Riika shows Luna a few tricks.





	Tweaks

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 1/And then it changed?

"And then it changed?" Lunamaria questioned, curious exactly how Riika had configured the settings in her ZAKU to get some of the functionality displayed.

Riika shook her head. "Not really. I still had to do more calibration after changing..." Her hands flew across the normally-hidden programming keyboard to show Luna exactly what she'd tweaked and where. "See here? It's all deep in the compensation settings, and you'll have to play around with it a bit, but I can help, if you'd like?"

Nodding, Luna could barely manage thanks. She had a new ZAKU of her own, but so far the machine just hadn't felt right and despite going through all the settings she knew about, it still seemed a little weird. Shinn hadn't been much help, he'd never really piloted a ZAKU; nor had the technicians who seemed far more interested in watching news reports about Lacus.

But Riika was still around and doing her thing, which Luna was infinitely thankful for. Apparently, when nobody was looking, Riika had dug right into the soul of the ZAKU's programming. No wonder she could do what she did...

Though, after a few practice rounds and tweaks, Luna would be doing it too.


End file.
